Orange And Black : A Second Chance
by SanaSANsama
Summary: FemNaruto X Sasuke TimeTravel "Sasuke, you're the first person who broke my heart, for the rest of my life you will always be the one who hurt me the most. Don't forget that," He stared into her eyes, emotions running wild and a millions things just waiting to burst out of him, he wanted- no needed to let her know, and yet all her could muster was "Hn,"


_**Yes Yes… I decided to begin another story, just because I had an idea that I didn't want to escape me. I will be continuing my other fic as well, I just wanted to get this one out there. **_

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATION. **_

_**Sakura in this fic will be a male, which is a weird concept to grasped, but we will make it work. **_

_**Please also read the ending A/N**_

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

…_We are but men, drawn to act in the name of revenge we deem to be justice. But when we call our vengeance justice, it only breeds more revenge ... forging the first link in the chains of hatred…_

…_Love breeds sacrifice... which in turn breeds hatred…_

_.… When people know love, there's also a risk of knowing hatred…_

…_Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace…_

"_Sasuke, you're the first person who broke my heart, for the rest of my life you will always be the one who hurt me the most. Don't forget that,"_

_He stared into her eyes, emotions running wild and a millions things just waiting to burst out of him, he wanted- no needed to let her know, and yet all her could muster was_

"_Hn,"_

**-:- -:- -:- -:-**

Littered across the grounds grew cypress flowers, dancing slightly as the breeze rolled and pulled at their roots. The air held a musty stench, and the sky covered in dead clouds lost all of its color. Amongst the cypresses laid a woman reaching a hand up to the sky, yearning to grasp the warmth from the hidden sun, closing her fingers she gipped at her palm tightly before dropping it to her side.

She closed her eyes.

Melting into the breeze as it caressed her body and kissed her skin. Through her closed eyes she felt the rays of the sun shine through the clouds and she quickly opened them to welcome the sight. Wincing on first glance she used her hand to shield herself and peaked between her fingers.

"Hokage-sama"

Uzumaki Naruko gave one glance at the head medic before returning to her view of the sky.

"..Naruko" Sakura pleaded.

"It's been ten years," Naruko whispered. She pushed herself forward and straightened her posture. Her hair blew with the motion and resettled reaching the small of her back. Sakura walked forward and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We're getting old aren't we," He joked, trying his best to offer a genuine laugh.

Naruko chuckled and turned her head to look up at the pink haired male. She stared into his green orbs for a moment before she sighed, "It hurts Sakura, if only you could heal it," Naruko looked away and stood, "You'd become an even more famous medic…. if that's even possible,"

"Time is the only medicine for a broken heart," Sakura replied, standing side to side with his female companion.

"Yeah, you know you're getting old when you start quoting things to me," Naruko teased.

"If you were anyone else, those words would have been the last words you would have ever spoken," Sakura jokingly punch Naruko in the arm and smiled.

Feigning injury Naruko gasped, "I'm pretty sure there's a rule somewhere that states hitting the Hokage is against the law, what if I become unfit for duty, you would have just caused a crisis within the village,"

Sakura ignored her comment and spoke, "Enough fooling around you knuckle head of a Hokage, and there is work to be done and no one currently doing them,"

Naruko placed her hands in front of her in defense and reached for her haori. "Yes head medic," she mocked and proceeded to slip her arms into the haori, she adjusted it onto her shoulders and tied her hair back onto the highest point of her head. She stretched and turned back to Sakura to assure him that she was going back to the Hokage tower.

Sakura hid a smile and turned to walk away, he took a few steps before he stopped and whispered just barely loud enough for Naruko to hear, "I love you Naruko, Sasuke is gone and he wouldn't want you to chase after his ghost" with that he walked away towards the medical section of the village.

Naruko stared at Sakura's retreating figure. Guilt washed down her body and she blink away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Sasuke teme" Naruko whispered, "Your making me hurt Sakura-kun"

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

_**Twenty-Three Years Ago. **_

Waking up to silence and being alone was nothing new for the young Naruko, it became basic routine for the child. What was not basic routine was waking up one morning to silence, being alone _and_ memories of the future. It was as if one moment she fell asleep contemplating over the day's work of pranks and the next she awoke to feeling very small in her body and constrained. Sitting up in her bed she glanced around the room and gawked at the mirror across the wall. Using her hand she began to touch her face, feeling the soft skin beneath her fingers she accepted the concept of being fully sober and in a body that resembled a child that was four years old.

Removing the thin sheets from her, she climbed down from the small bed and reached for the light switch. The light flickered a moment before fully turning on, Naruko turned back to the mirror to examine her new appearance.

"I'm a child," She gasped in awe, she squeaked in surprise at the sound of her voice, "I sound like a banshee!" She exclaimed in horror.

Pulling at her hair she frowned, "I don't remember my hair ever being this long," She dropped the locks and watched as they fell back down her shoulders, reaching the middle of her stomach. She was about to look for a pair of scissors when the ticking of a clock caught her attention.

She walked over to her drawer and on her tiptoes barely reached for the small rusted clock, "It's barely morning," She whispered to herself.

She set the clock back down and looked down at her body, "I am much shorter than I remember," brushing her hair behind her ear she climbed back onto the bed and laid there looking at the ceiling. "I guess it worked, Tsunade-Baachan actually sent me back,"

There was a silent pause.

"She sent me back!" She jumped off from the bed and rushed into her small bathroom. "It worked!" She cheered like the small four year old she was as she brushed her teeth and combed back her hair into a pony tail. Naruko rushed out of the bathroom and to her lone drawer pertaining nothing but ragged clothing.

Naruko didn't mind, she grabbed out a pair of small black shorts and an orange t-shirt. Dressing herself she rushed out of the door and ran out into the morning air, not having a particular destination set, she continued to let her legs wander everywhere they took her. Ignoring the glares from the villager, who did wake up this early in the morning, Naruko didn't stop running until she reached a certain park.

She wasn't surprised to find no one there, especially this early in the morning but that was perfectly fine with her. Naruko's chest huffed from being out of breath and she smiled when she caught view of the Hokage monument in the distance. Once again getting into a sprint, she raced across the markets and shops to reach the bottom of the monument; she stared up at it in amazement before forcing her small body to climb up the rocks to the top of the monument.

Reaching her true destination she threw her hands up into the sky and yelled, "Uzumaki Naruko is back!"

She stood like that for a few minutes before realizing what a lunatic she must have just looked. Here she was early in the morning as a four year old child shouting about something that only she knew about. Still that did not stop the grin from leaving her face. Everyone she loved was still alive and that's all that mattered at the current moment.

"I can save them," She whispered as she sat down; she leaned back and used her hands as support. Naruko watched as the sun began to slowly rise and as more and more people fluttered into the streets.

"I need to become stronger," She stated, "I need more power to protect them,"

Jumping up, she hurried down from the monument and ran back to towards her small apartment. Passing the park along the way something caught her eye. Among black haired children with onyx eyes, one in particular caught her interests. _'Sasuke,'_ Naruko realized.

She made her way over to the group of children, but as soon as they noticed her, she stopped.

Most had stopped playing to glare at her, with the exception of a few; they looked almost disgusted that she was even approaching them. Realizing her situation, Naruko quickly backtracked and ran for her apartment. _'How could I be so naïve, I'm the demon to them, I'm nothing yet,' _

Slamming the door behind her, Naruko leaned her back against it and sighed, looking down at the floor. "It's been awhile since someone has looked at me like that,"

Shaking her head she fist pumped, "I'm Uzumaki Naruko, I'm going to become Hokage, no way something like this will stop me,"

Looking down at her small arms she rubbed her elbow, "I need to hone my skills, I may remember everything, but that doesn't mean I'll be able to perform any of them,"

With newfound determination, Naruko began to prep for a light workout. That is until her stomach growled and she had the sudden uncontrollable urge to digest some food.

Said food being Ramen.

Said Ramen being Ichiraku.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

_**The reason why I made Naruko so 'childish' is because she is technically four years old. Also she does still retain her memories of before she was four years old, she had just gained the memories of herself from the future. Considering she is four years old, the Uchiha Massacre has not occurred yet, if I calculated correctly, the massacre wouldn't have occurred until Sasuke was around 5 turning 6. So this gives us a timeline of about a year until the Uchiha Massacre and for now Sasuke will be the adorable innocent kid that we all want to abduct. Sakura in this fic is in fact a MALE. I figured it works better for this fic is she was a he so I did a little bit of gender bending. **_

_**Initially this fic is a SASUNARU (non yaoi) but I do like a little bit of drama so other love interests will happen, won't be as big as Sasunaru, but Naruko is a cute little thing so I would assume she would have her own little personal reverse harem. **_

_**Please forgive any grammar, I really have no time to write anything anyways, let alone go back for any grammatical errors. **_

_**Any questions please PM me. I'll gladly answer them. Also PM me if you have a certain character you want to be seen smitten but Naruko. Please Review to let me know what you think. **_

_**-SANA**_


End file.
